


Fanboi

by shxleav



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fansite!Wooseok, M/M, Seungyoun mentioned a bit, Soloist!Jinhyuk
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk terus mendukungmu dan terima kasih karena pernah menjadi alasanku untuk hidup. Selamat tinggal, Jinhyuk."
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 4





	Fanboi

Wooseok merasa dikhianati oleh Jinhyuk. Semua orang di sekitarnya menangis, karena Jinhyuk membatalkan secara sepihak _fansign_ yang merupakan bagian dari _come back_ -nya. Beberapa orang mulai membawa-bawa nama Seungyoun sebagai penyebab Jinhyuk seperti ini dan Wooseok memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Saat membuka matanya, dia melihat beberapa perempuan menatapnya dengan mata sembab dan hidung yang memerah.

Cuaca hari ini lebih dingin dari hari biasanya untuk musim semi dan bahkan kemarin salju turun di musim semi, hal yang kata ibunya tidak pernah terjadi dalam 50 tahun terakhir. Wooseok hanya tersenyum, mencoba menenangkan lewat senyumannya, meski entah bagaimana terlihat di mata mereka, karena sejujurnya Wooseok juga sama merasa terkhianati seperti mereka.

Wooseok menghela napas dan memandangi sekitarnya. Mungkin ada 100 orang yang menunggu dan sengaja datang dari penjuru Korea untuk mendukung _comeback_ Jinhyuk kali ini. Juga datang untuk melakukan _fan project_ yang mana semuanya sia-sia sekarang karena _fansign_ yang dibatalkan secara sepihak ini.

"Kalian, pulanglah," akhirnya Wooseok bisa mengatakan apa yang dipikirannya, "percuma kita menunggu di sini, Jinhyuk tidak akan kemari."

"Tapi...."

"Pulang. Jinhyuk tidak memilih kita," Wooseok mengatakannya dengan getir, "dia memilih Seungyoun daripada kita. Menunggu di sini juga percuma, karena dia sedang bersama Seungyoun."

Tangisan yang tadi sudah berubah menjadi sayup-sayup, kini malah semakin keras. Banyak yang histeris dan beberapa yang Wooseok tahu adalah _fansite_ bahkan membanting kameranya beserta lensanya ke tanah. Membuat hati Wooseok merasa ngilu karena membayangkan berapa harga lensa-lensa tersebut yang sekarang sudah menjadi rongsokan.

Wooseok memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju parkiran di mana mobilnya terparkir dan dia memilih menuju bandara. Dia tahu kalau Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun sedang berada di bandara, tengah menunggu pesawat berikutnya menuju Osaka. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Wooseok katakan kepada Jinhyuk, tetapi hal yang sangat ingin dikatakannya adalah satu kalimat.

Wooseok kecewa dengan Jinhyuk.

Saat sampai di bandara, dia melihat banyak media yang dihalangi oleh pihak keamanan yang ingin masuk mengambil gambar. Wooseok bisa lewat begitu saja karena membawa koper yang sebenarnya isinya adalah kamera beserta lensanya yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengambil gambar Jinhyuk di atas panggung.

Namun, mungkin sebentar lagi semua peralatan itu akan beristirahat dari tugasnya untuk menangkap keindahan Jinhyuk di atas panggung karena Wooseok sudah sampai pada batasnya.

Mudah saja menemukan Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun. Wooseok tadi menelepon bawahan ibunya untuk membeli tiket untuk ke Osaka agar dirinya bisa mengakses _private lounge_ untuk _business class_ mau pun _first class_. Tujuan Wooseok bukan untuk mengikuti Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun, dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaan kecewanya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Karena Wooseok sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti mendukung Jinhyuk sebagai _fansite_ Uvavorite-nya Lee Jinhyuk.

"Wooseok?" Jinhyuk tampak tidak percaya saat melihatnya bisa berada di ruangan khusus _first class_. "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

Wooseok tidak menjawab perkataan Jinhyuk, tetapi saat dihampiri, dia langsung menamparnya. Membuat Jinhyuk terdiam di posisinya selama beberapa saat dan Seungyoun hendak menghampiri, tapi tatapan sinis Wooseok sudah cukup membuat lelaki itu tetap terpaku di kursinya.

"Aku mengerti kamu kecewa," Jinhyuk akhirnya bisa menguasai keadaan dan menatap Wooseok seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakan, "tampar aku lagi kalau itu bisa membuatmu lega."

"Tidak perlu," Wooseok menatap sinis Jinhyuk, "aku tadi melakukannya hanya untuk mewakili semua fans yang ikut _fan project_ untuk _fansign_ -mu hari ini."

Jinhyuk hanya terdiam, tapi tatapannya tidak percaya saat mendengar perkataan Wooseok selanjutnya yang membuatnya berkata, "a-apa?"

"Lee Jinhyuk ... aku, Kim Wooseok, _fansite_ Uvavorite dengan ini mengatakan bahwa berhenti menjadi _fansite-_ mu."

"Wooseok, aku mohon...."

"Dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam ini, aku akan mengumumkan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa aku berhenti." Wooseok tidak langsung menatap Jinhyuk, tapi menatap Seungyoun sengit, lalu kembali menatap Jinhyuk. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk terus mendukungmu dan terima kasih karena pernah menjadi alasanku untuk hidup. Selamat tinggal, Jinhyuk."

Wooseok berbalik dan meski mendengar langkah Jinhyuk dan namanya yang dipanggil, dia tidak berbalik. Wooseok melangkah keluar dari _lounge_ khusus _first class_ dan mengambil kopernya. Memutuskan untuk pergi dan menelepon bawahan ibunya untuk membatalkan tiketnya. Wooseok siap setelah ini mendengar omelan ibunya karena membuang uang dengan percuma, karena setelah ini, dia bukanlah Kim Wooseok di balik akun _fansite_ Uvavorite, _fansite_ pertama Jinhyuk dari jaman _pre debut_ di acara _survival_ sampai akhirnya sebagai soloist Lee Jinhyuk.

**Author's Note:**

> Ini tulisan singkat karena temanku mimpiin hal ini dan kemungkinan akan aku tulis dengan proper nantinya.


End file.
